I've got the Best of Both Teenage Dreams
by 494ELB
Summary: Wevid want to see McKinley New Directions perform out of competition, it's only fair! Klaine fluff, with an extra dollop of cheese on the side.


'Well, Kurt came to spy on us, so surely we should be able to spy on them... We're not even competing against them anymore, so it shouldn't matter!' Wes grunted indignantly.

'Um, have you _met_ Rachel Berry?' Blaine looked at Wes, phone in hand, already missing his new boyfriend. Wes was asking to go and spy on McKinley. Well, he was actually asking Blaine to woo an invite to McKinley glee club practice out of his loving boyfriend that agreed to nearly everything that Blaine asked.

Silence followed that question. Blaine could hear the cogs whirring in his team mates heads. He knew what he had to say. 'Original Songs girl? Oh come on, don't make me say it...' His friends smirked. 'I need to transfer to McKinley soon else I will murder them with Wes's gavel.' He muttered before saying 'The one I mistakenly made out with. I still swear I was imagining Kurt.'

'The scary thing is, you probably were...' David grinned before a pillow smacked him round the head. The three boys were sat in Blaine's dorm, his _single_ dorm, no matter how many times Wevid asked him to move in with them. His sanity really would be shot then.

'And we performed for them whilst in competition with them. It's only fair.' Wes was beginning to whine, and get on Blaine's nerves. David stepped in.

'Are you sure you don't want to check out that Latina girl that was their soloist at Sectionals. I saw you at Breadstix, you can't fool me!' Now it was Wes's turn to glare, and he began patting himself down in search of his gavel. Blaine decided to agree before there was blood on his carpet or his clothes... or anywhere for that matter.

'FINE! Wes, you left it in your room. David, although I agree, we both know he has no chance in wizard history, so stop it. I will call Kurt and get us an invite. Now out!'

'Ooh, is Blaine going to have mushy Klainebow time with his precious boyfriend?' Blaine had had enough of the two of them. He loved them to bits but seriously enough was enough. 'Out!' He pulled the two of them up and pushed them out the door before they realised what was happening. 'HEY!' came the exclamation as the door slammed. 'So what if I am, at least I have someone. Ooooh low blow!' he laughed, then settled down in his bed to call his boyfriend.

'_Hello?'_

'Hey you'

'_Hi, was just thinking about you. What's up?'_

'You were thinking about me, but not calling me! I'm upset with you now.' Blaine pouted, knowing Kurt could hear it in his voice.

'_Awh, I'm sorry babe, but I do have a limit on the amount of call time I have. I would run out if I called you all the time.'_ Blaine heard the hidden message in Kurt's words and laughed.

'Haha, ok I get it. Anyway... Wevid have been bugging me about something. Well, mainly Wes. He believes that because New Directions have seen us perform out of competition three times... yes the first time was you... that we should have the same honour.'

'_Has Wes met Rachel Berry?'_

'Those were my words exactly. Please hun, they won't shut up about it. And if I have to hear the word Klainebow one more time I may implode.'

'_Ok I'll ask her. By we, you mean the entire Warblers right? Ok, I know what to say... The old 'they're my adopted family card' although Puck will definitely mention incest.'_

'Thanks baby. I love you, and I guess I'll be seeing you soon then?'

'_You bet. I love you too. Can't wait.'_

Blaine hung up, and led back on his bed, happy, and fell asleep.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, Mr Schue. We have a willing audience. I received a call from...'

'Blaine' the entire group chorused. Kurt had the decency to blush. He still was getting stick for having a boyfriend. Not that he minded, least he had one.

'And he has asked that the Warblers gain a performance from the New Directions because we've seen them perform out of competition thrice... I mean twice...' Kurt smiled, Teenage Dream playing in his head. Mercedes grinned, knowing exactly what was happening.

'I don't think we should Kurt. I mean we'll be against them next year most likely. Yes they won't have you, but still...' Rachel began ranting about Jesse and blah blah blah and preparing for Nationals. Kurt put his foot down, literally. He stomped.

'Rachel! How can you say that. They are my adopted family, _andnocommentsaboutincest_ PUCK!' Puck quickly shut his mouth.

'Fine Kurt but...'

Mercedes cut in. 'But we want to see Teenage Dream... I want to see what caught our little Warbler's eye.' Mercedes winked, knowing Kurt would go completely into girl mode if he saw Blaine do that _again_. Kurt mentally began a happy dance. 'Mr Schue, can you get us those wigs again? Only all in one colour? I have an idea.'

'Hey Kurt you now we're in practice right?' Blaine was surprised that Kurt would call him at this time of day.

'_Yeah I know, put me on speaker. Hey Warblers!'_ The room rang with hello's. _'So Wes, I got your wish. The New Directions have agreed to perform...'_ Wes punched the air triumphantly. '_if you guys perform Teenage Dream for us'_ Blaine could hear the grin in Kurt's voice. Only one person would have asked for that.

'Tell Mercedes I want to know what she's planning!'

'_Oh I already know. The New Directions have never seen me melt...' _Blaine blushed.

'Ok then. So when are we visiting?'

'_How's tomorrow sound? And you know you will get strange looks, and possibly comments that will be homophobic when you turn up right?'_

'Tomorrow's cool.' Blaine was looking at Wes who was nodding, although how could they have a repertoire already. 'And don't worry about that. It's our uniform, we wear it with pride.'

'_Maybe a little too much... I never said that!'_ Blaine smirked at Kurt's loathing of the Dalton uniform now that he was out of it. He finished the call, ignoring the glances he was getting.

'BLAINE!'

'KURT!'

'MERCEDES!'

'WEVID! Sorry, it was there' Mercedes and Wevid looked sheepishly at the recently re-united couple. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, which Kurt happily returned, waiting for the...

'AWWWWWWWW!' He pulled away and grinned, spinning Blaine around to rest his head on his shoulder as the rest of the New Directions walked up to them. He glanced at Puck, daring him to ask who the man in the relationship was. After Kurt's outburst yesterday, he wasn't going to risk it.

'SO, you guys go get comfy and we'll go get ready. We're performing before you guys, so I can't perform properly.' Kurt released Blaine and headed for stage, the Warblers shocked at how easily he let Blaine go. Blaine called to Kurt.

'You telling us what song you're doing? You know what we are!' Kurt just turned and smiled, with a flirty wave. Blaine turned and sat with his teammates, wondering if he could ever be able to transfer here.

The curtains swooshed open after a considerable amount of time, longer than expected, revealing a line of... _Blonde wigs? And skinny jeans? _In fact, to the untrained eye, you couldn't tell which rear was male and which was female. Blaine however could tell, with a few years of checking out asses only to find they were the wrong ones. You began to learn to look for little details. However, he couldn't pick out a certain ass that he had spent a lot of time checking out. The music began, and Blaine immediately recognised it, having a little sister. He began to laugh, realisation dawning on him. New Directions had set them up.

A familiar voice began to sing, strutting onstage in his old Dalton blazer, bedazzled mic in hand. Blaine couldn't help it, he began to laugh.

_Oh yea, come on  
>You get the 'Gator out front<em>

Blaine laughed at Kurt's nickname for his precious car

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour  
>Yea when you're at Dalton it can be kinda fun<br>It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

Kurt wiggled fingers with Mercedes

_But on stage you're a star_

The rest of New Directions began to sing on the chorus; this was clearly Kurt's show to run alone, and Blaine didn't know whether to be thankful or not.

__

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together and you know that  
>It's the best of both worlds<br>The best of both worlds_

_You go to informal concerts  
>(Is that there The Warblers?)<em>

The New Directions pointed towards the auditorium to a group torn between laughing at the hilarity, and ogling at the change in lyrics

_Hear the real songs on the radio  
>Livin' two lives was a little weird<br>But school's cool cuz nobody knows  
>Yea you get to be a small town guy<br>But big time when you play your guitar_

Kurt pointed to Blaine at this line, winking

__

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together and you know that  
>It's the best of both<br>You know the best of both worlds_

_Warblers and the ND_

_Sort me out when I'm not quite me  
>The best part's that<br>I get to be whoever I wanna be_

_Yea the best of both  
>You get the best of both<br>Come on, the best of both_

_Who would of thought that a guy like me  
>Would double as a Warblers star?<em>

_I got the best of both worlds  
>Chilled it out, took it slow<br>Then I rocked out your show_

Kurt winked at Blaine

__

_I get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that<br>It's the best_

_I got the best of both worlds  
>Without the jackets and ties<em>

_You know you're just as good guys_

Kurt smiled fondly at the Warblers

__

_I got the best of both worlds  
>Mixed it all together<br>Oh yea  
>It's so much better cuz you know<br>I've got the best of both worlds_

Kurt finished and the Warblers flooded the stage, Blaine hugging his boyfriend, both with tears in their eyes.

'Well, I don't know whether to laugh or cry...' Wes grinned at Kurt, 'How did we not give you a solo earlier? Please come back, we'll kick Blaine out and give you every solo next year! You can be as stand out-ish as you want!' Kurt laughed down at the Wes who was on his knees by this point, closely followed by David. They got back up and brushed themselves off. 'Right, anyway, we'll let you get changed, and then blow your heart out... again.' Kurt blushed, and walked offstage, New Directions walking behind him, Rachel practically glowing under the admiration she was indirectly getting. Little did the Warblers know Kurt had one more surprise for them, and they had one for him too.

'Hey Kurt, why are you heading to the auditorium?' Blaine caught Kurts attention, who was wearing a suspicious black trench coat that Blaine was sure was _not _part of his outfit.

'To sit down?' Kurt stared at Blaine like he was mad. Blaine shook his head.

'Oh no, we have a spot for you.' He walked to the bottom left hand corner of the stage. 'Right here.'

Kurt blushed. So the New Directions were going to be able to completely see his melt. 'Ok then. Gimme one sec.' Kurt rushed back offstage as the rest of New Directions got themselves comfortable. When he returned the Warblers chuckled. He was in his outfit from when he spied on them.

'So, that's what you were hiding, huh sore thumb.' Blaine smirked at his boyfriend who just blushed. He reached up and fixed Kurt's jacket one again. Mercedes and the girls were quietly 'awwwing' at how cute the couple onstage were.

'You guys ready?' Blaine called. Kurt nodded for them.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

As hard as Kurt tried, the minute Blaine set his eyes on him, he was gone. 'Woah déjà vu' both boys thought, 'he looks exactly the same.'

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Kurt didn't even care that he was going to never hear the end of this from the girls, he couldn't tear his eyes from his amazing boyfriend, falling in love with him all over again

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Kurt didn't need to be told by the Warblers later, he knew he was reacting in exactly the same way as he had done all those months ago. Blaine was too, it was a perfect recreation of the same moment.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart __racing__ in my skin-tight __jeans__  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Kurt was aware of the New Directions yelling their appreciation to Blaine when he hit the high note, but didn't respond, he was too far down memory lane.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let me put my hands on me in those skin-tight jeans  
>Be my teenage dream tonight<em>

Blaine finished the song with the Warblers exactly as he had done the first time, eyes smoldering towards the old new kid, who had at some point changed into a Dalton blazer. Kurt walked over to him.

'I didn't forget my jacket this time.' And with that he pulled Blaine by his lapels into a kiss, to the cheers of the two glee clubs.

'And it took you _how_ long to realize you fancied the pants off of him?' Mercedes asked, Santana nodding vigorously beside her. Blaine blushed and Kurt answered for him.

'5 months, 2 duets, 1 real crush, 1 drunken crush, 1 straight kiss, 1 drunk straight kiss, 126 days which equals 18 weeks therefore 36 coffee dates, 9 dates to Breadstix, 4 trips to the theatre/ movies, 100 interferences from Wevid, a near mishap with some mistletoe (I kissed his cheek because he froze up) 1 trip to my dad to talk about… never mind, 1 Gap Attack, and a _whole_ lot of flirting, plus a confession on my part, on Valentine's Day. Did I mention one of those duets was 'Baby, its cold outside'? In which he asked me? But, no. A bird dying, initiating a mournful Beatles song _finally_ spelt it out for him. But hey, he kissed me; I didn't need to grab him.' Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck, hiding from the glares he was sure to get from both clubs.

'Dude, he told you he liked you and you still didn't get it!' Wevid looked distraught, 'After the Gap Attack!' Blaine mumbled into Kurt's jacket, and everyone looked expectantly at Kurt.

'To be fair, he did say that he didn't want to screw us up because he wasn't very good at romance. After _that_ performance, I do beg to disagree. And you're confession was incredibly romantic, if I do say so myself.' Kurt smiled, and titled Blaine's head up from his shoulder to kiss his chastely on the mouth. His family was there after all.

_**Hi guys, I hope you like what I did with the two songs. For those of you that don't know, the first song is Hannah Montana Best Of Both Worlds, with my own alterations, which I am incredibly proud of! This is my longest oneshot ever so I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
